


Undetermined

by Emma (Mesperyian19)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 16:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesperyian19/pseuds/Emma
Summary: A high-school prodigy is bored with the fact that she can't get higher level work. She conspires with her tutor to convince the school board to move her and others like her to an upper grade.





	Undetermined

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short and I had to go through and fix it. I went through all three tenses in one page. Enjoy this blip from March 2, 2016.

Smack! The teacher slapped her ruler on my desk.  
“Oh! Um, the answer is…” I looked up at the board. “It’s 48,” I said, slowly crawling back into my cocoon of boredom. I glanced down at my notebook. It’s covered in doodles. I smiled at the teacher while casually sliding my arm over the paper. Once she had her back to me, I looked out the window. Yup, it was reality, not the wondrous world I often found myself in. I was still in the small closet-like classroom that’s either meant for troublemakers or geniuses.  
I was there for the latter. I gazed at the board as the teacher erased the problem and wrote a new one. I didn’t even need to write it out.  
“11000,” I said immediately.  
Ms. Stone sighed, walked to her desk, and flopped into the chair.  
“I just don’t know what to do with you anymore, Chiane.” She gazed at me with tired eyes.  
“You could let me start on my homework,” I suggested.  
“Yes, but you get done with it while you’re waiting for the bus,” she emphasised the word waiting, “it doesn’t matter how much homework I give you, you still always march back in here before the bus comes and give me your done work.”  
“I can’t help it, it’s too easy,” I said.  
“I know, but they won’t transfer you to a higher grade. Even then you’ll be bored. I mean, I’m giving you senior problems,” she said, gesturing to the board.  
“Why not have me try college?” I asked.  
“They won’t let me bring in material.” She pinched the bridge of her nose. We sat in silence for what seemed an eternity.  
“Can’t I help you in any way?” I asked, breaking the silence.  
“Get me out of this job.” Ms. Stone sighed. “Sorry. No you can’t do anything to help me.”  
“What if we threaten the school? You know the classic “if you don’t give us this, you’ll lose your reputation blah, blah, blah?” I said, getting up and standing in front of her desk.  
“Chiane, I don’t think you know how powerful the school board is.” She looked up at me.  
“But, if we get all the geniuses from each grade and their tutors, we could walk out and the school would lose the title of having us,” I explained.  
“Maybe, but we can’t do it now. We need time and a plan,” she said, also standing.  
“My parents would be all for it. We could meet at my house. I can start on my “required” homework, you can grade it, and we can leave when school ends,” I said with an air of finality.  
“Okay, this could just might work. While you work, I can go talk to the other tutors and their students,” she started toward the door.  
“Great!” I exclaimed, heading back to my desk.  
“See you in a bit,” Ms. Stone called over her shoulder.  
Okay, we can do this. I thought.  
By the time Ms. Stone got back, I was done with my work and starting to brainstorm a way to break the school.  
“Okay, the tutors and students are all for it,” She gently closed the door.  
“Great. I was thinking if we do it right after Christmas break. Everyone’s on edge and kinda wild. We also have extra time to perfect minor details,” I explained.  
The bell rang for the end of school. Ms. Stone and I walked out to find the usual crowd of students.  
“I can drive us to your house. That way you don’t have to ride the bus,” she suggested.  
“Sure. By the way, can I call you by something other than Ms. Stone?” I asked.  
“Only when we’re not in school. You can call me Allison or Ally for short,” she said, leading me to her car.  
“Ally Stone. Hmm, I think I’ll just call call you Allison,” I said. We had arrived at a small, blue Prius. I got in the passenger side and her in the driver's side.  
“Can you drive, Chiane?” she asked, starting the car.  
“A bit. I’m good with math and other school things, but not so much with real world problems,” I confessed.  
“Is that why you never label your story problems?” Allison looked over at me.  
“Yeah. I find it easier to just do the math, write the answer and then go on,” I explained.


End file.
